


victory sex

by peelingpaintonthewalls



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S Races (SK8 the Infinity), fast burn, joe really created a fucking spaghetti on cherrys ass damn, more to come - Freeform, two rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peelingpaintonthewalls/pseuds/peelingpaintonthewalls
Summary: yay, victory sex fluff and character banter
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 53





	victory sex

“What do you think about victory sex behind the bathroom after you win the beef with Adam?” Kojiro whispered as he passed Kaoru. Kaoru’s hair whipped in the air as he turned his head towards the other.  
“One, what the fuck? Two, unsanitary. Three, a bedroom would be best.” Kaoru whispered back.  
To Kojiro, that was a promise. A promise that wouldn’t go unbroken. 

Kaoru groaned as Kojiro pushed his head into the pillows, his hair falling against his face.  
“Victory sex, I said I would. Is that okay?” Kojiro asked as he leaned towards Kaoru’s neck. Kaoru hesitated before nodding. Kojiro smiled, oddly breathing as he did. Kaoru squirmed as he felt Kojiro’s hot breath on his neck. Kojiro had Kaoru on his stomach, his thighs on either side of Kaoru’s hips. Kojiro placed soft kisses on the other neck, one hand moving Kaoru’s pink hair and the other trailing up the exposed skin on Kaoru’s thigh from his yukata riding up.  
As his hand trailed farther up, his kisses became harder. Not only was he nipping at the skin but sucking, leaving red bite marks and purple bruises. He pulled away, earning a slight whimper from Kaoru. Kojiro took no time to flip Kaoru over, making it so he was straddling the front of his hips. Not only was Kaoru’s pink hair strewn across the pillows all messily, but Kaoru himself was hot and bothered. After years of casual hook-up, Kojiro has noticed how easily aroused Kaoru is, and he took advantage of it many times, especially in public.  
Kojiro let his body relax as he leaned down and sucked more sloppy hickies on Kaoru’s neck, hands working at untying his obi. Keeping Kaoru busy by sucking a trail of purple bruises down his exposed collar. Kaoru let out lewd murmurs as he felt Kojiro’s hand graze his ever-growing boner. Yukata almost off, Kaoru sat up as Kojiro pulled it off his arms and discarded it across the room, almost immediately connecting their lips once again. Biting Kojiro’s lip, Kaoru started unbuttoning the shirt of the male on top of him. Kojiro quickly forced his tongue into Kaoru’s mouth, causing his hands to fly away from Kojiro’s shirt to his face and a gasp. Pants and moans filled the room as the two finished undressing each other. 

Kojiro came down and started licking up Kaoru’s pale thigh, Kaoru’s hand flying to his mouth to hold in his moans. Kojiro growled, softly nipping at the skin.  
“Stop teasing and hurry up,” Kaoru muttered, sweat making the tiny wisps of his hair stick to his forehead. Kojiro nodded, slowly pulling Kaoru’s right leg up and over his shoulder, making Kaoru squeak with embarrassment. Kojiro hesitated before deciding what to do next. The action not going unnoticed by Kaoru.  
“Fucking-,” Kaoru started, “just go in raw, I’ll be fine.” Kojiro hesitated once more before complying and swiftly lining himself up to Kaoru’s entrance. Kaoru hummed, signaling Kojiro it was okay to go in, which is what he did. He slowly pushed himself in, purposely slowing down to get the best reactions from Kaoru. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Kaoru let out loud breathy moans, Kojiro groaning in similar pleasure afterward. Kojiro pressed his fingers into Kaoru’s hips, the red marks slowly turning purple as he pressed harder.

Kojiro didn’t wait, he couldn’t wait before pulling out and very quickly ramming back in, earning a soft yelp from Kaoru. Kojiro’s hand flew from Kaoru’s right thigh which was holding it on his shoulder to Kaoru’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
“Mm sorry,” Kojiro muttered into Kaoru’s ear, Kaoru immediately shaking his head, hickey covered chest rising up and down as he panted.  
“Keep going,” Kaoru whispered between his moans. Hips on hips, hands in hands, the two slowly but surely connected, exploring every part of each other, finding new places and pleasures they didn’t know of last time. The moist sound of precum rubbing against skin filling their ears, the feeling immaculate. 

Kaoru reached the hand that wasn’t holding Kojiro’s down to his neglected dick that was screaming to be touched. Kojiro stopped thrusting, pulled out down and away, and took in Kaoru’s length.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kaoru muttered, a hand gripped the bedsheets and the other pulling away fr om Kojiro’s hand and into the other green hair. Kojiro popped off Kaoru’s dick with a pop, making eye contact with the other. He slowly started licking up the sides, making sure to touch every inch and every vein, while not breaking eye contact. Using his tongue to explore not only Kaoru’s cock but the skin near it, driving Kaoru off the edge. Kaoru’s moans started getting louder, more high-pitched rather than low groans as they were before. The veins popping out of Kaoru’s dick pulsated, signaling Kojiro that Kaoru was very close to shooting a load, after all the friction, Kojiro too.  
Kojiro shoved Kaoru back into his mouth, Kaoru screaming when the tip of his dick grazed the back of the green-haired throat. Working his tongue and mouth around Kaoru’s cock, Kojiro got a mouthful of the warm white substance, letting himself go on the bedsheets. He sat up, swallowing the contents swimming around in his mouth before kissing Kaoru once again, pushing leftover cum into the other male’s mouth. Kojiro pushed Kaoru’s bangs away from his face, pushing small kisses on his forehead. Kojiro rolled onto his back, signaling for the other male to get on his lap. Kaoru obeyed quickly, sitting up and slamming himself down on Kojiro’s dick. “What the fuck.” Kojiro kept muttering as Kaoru ground his hips down, causing even more friction. Kojiro opened his eyes, the sight of Kaoru on top of him, hair split down both sides of his chest, hickies array, bouncing up and down on his dick making Kojiro almost jump for joy. “God, you’re hot as fuck.” Kojiro muttered as Kaoru continued bouncing up and down. “Jesus, my dick isn’t a bouncy castle, let me help,” Kojiro said as he gripped Kaoru’s hips, adding more red marks, pushing him in different directions. 

Kaoru threw his head back, light from the slightly opened curtain sprawled across his chest, up  
to his Adam's apple. The sight alone pushed Kojiro farther to his climax. Kojiro subconsciously pushed his hips up to meet Kaoru’s coming down, adding more shallow moans to the many already being produced by the two. Kaoru’s walls tightened around Kojiro’s dick, making both the men start screaming in pleasure as they not only moaned each other’s names but came together, the white liquid painting not only Kaoru’s insides but Kojiro’s chest.

“You did so well, baby.” Kojiro praised, a blush spreading on Kaoru’s face. Wrapping his meaty arms around Kaoru, the two laid in each other’s embrace, Kaoru placing his ear against Kojiro’s chest to hear his heartbeat.  
“I love you,” Kojiro whispered, Kaoru’s eyes flew open. His voice caught in the back of his throat. After solving an internal conflict, Kaoru said an “I love you” back, catching Kojiro off guard but pleasing him.

“That was good victory sex, we should do it more often.” Kaoru smiled, eyes drawing heavy with tiredness, an uncomfortable soreness already starting to form in his ass. Kojiro chuckled, agreeing.  
“One hundred percent.”  


**Author's Note:**

> i havent wrote smut in a good LONG time so this is probably not the best. don't expect this to have a plot at all its mostly just sex, fluff, character banter.


End file.
